


Rota

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam needs help after he breaks his wrist, even if he won't admit it, and Louis has the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rota

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR ALL THE TAGS; I wanted to tag it ot5 as it is to me, but also, it's technically Liam/each boy in turn, so. I mean, I'm guessing an orgy happens eventually, but not in this fic.
> 
> There's no penetrative sex, and no end-game pairing, just lots of orgasms for all (especially Liam) :D

Louis bustles up to him the day after. Liam is hungover, his wrist the only thing aching more than his head, though he's determined not to feel sorry for himself because it was an amazing party and Vegas is incredible and worth a bit of discomfort the next day, and if he's going to break his wrist it really should be breakdancing in Vegas. He blinks fuzzily at Louis. "Hm?"

Louis waves a piece of paper at him. Liam has no idea how he got into Liam's room but he doesn't really care; he thinks all of them have developed some weird supernatural ability to possess each other's hotel keycards by now that they aren't really talking about. "We've got you a rota all drawn up. Niall did it on his spreadsheet. He's worryingly into those spreadsheets, that boy."

Liam blinks again. His wrist really hurts and he wants more of the fancy painkillers the hospital gave him. "I don't know what you're on about," he says honestly. 

"A rota! For your hand. Harry insisted he be the first one, but I said, fuck off, it was my idea, because I understand a man's needs and I'm a fucking brilliant mate, so he gets tomorrow."

Liam sits up a little bit in bed, makes an unhappy noise when he nearly puts weight on his sore wrist. It's definitely painkiller time. Maybe that's what they're talking about. "Do you have painkillers?" he asks hopefully.

Louis narrow his eyes at him. "No, Liam, _you_ have painkillers, right there on your bedside table, because they were prescribed for you." He rolls his eyes and puts down the paper, helps Liam sit up a bit and gets two painkillers and a glass of water down him.

"Mmm," says Liam, "thank you. I don't know why Harry wants to give me my painkillers, though. Or any of you do. I can do that myself." Though it feels kind of nice that they're looking after him.

"Oh my god, you're dense," says Louis, sitting down on Liam's bed. "Not a rota for your bleedin' painkillers."

He shoves the piece of paper into Liam's hands. Liam takes a few moments to blink at it, waiting for it to make sense. Which it eventually does, but also really really _doesn't_.

It's a printout of a simple Excel spreadsheet, with the days of the week for the next four weeks in a list, and one of Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn's names by each day. At the top in big capital letters is the title, LIAM'S WANKING ROTA!!!!!!!, and someone has embellished the printout with pencil doodles of spurting dicks with alarmingly large balls dancing merrily around it.

"That was Zayn," says Louis proudly. "I told him he should get that one as his next tattoo." He points to a particularly enthusiastic dick with huge hairy balls sitting over the K in WANKING.

"Um," says Liam, his face hot. He grins and laughs a bit mostly because he doesn't know what else to do and it's usually a safe bet with Louis. "Very funny, mate."

"This isn't a prank!" says Louis, sounding offended. "This is serious business, bro. Which you would know if you actually thought about it. Look," he says, and grabs for Liam's injured wrist.

Liam flinches instinctively but when Louis takes his wrist he's actually very careful with it. He brings it up in front of Liam. "Watch carefully, young idiot." He puts his own hand out and sticks two slim fingers up, crossed slightly over each other.

"Oi," says Liam, nettled, because he may be pretending he doesn't know where this is going but he absolutely does.

"Shut up," says Louis pleasantly, "this is a demonstration. Now put your dodgy hand here--"

Liam does.

"--and wrap your fingers around my fingers, which, as you may have worked out, represent little Liam."

"Ugh," says Liam, but dutifully obeys, and, because Louis is irritatingly always right, it pulls on his sore wrist and hurts. It's not unbearable - he's going to be able to hold a microphone, thank fuck - but it's not comfy. He also can't get a decent grip because of the padding in the way, only a couple of fingers really getting to wrap around, and the bandage is pressing right against Louis's fingers. 

"It's fine," he says anyway.

"Liar. Now wank it."

"What the fuck?" complains Liam, letting go. "No, this is so ridiculous."

"It's going to get more ridiculous, and I have to show you or you're gonna pretend you'll be fine, and everything will be terrible for _weeks_ , so wank my fucking fingers, Liam."

"Oh my god," says Liam flatly, but he does, because he's learned his lesson well that saying no to Louis is not one of the skills he has.

"It's fine," he says again, lamely, moving his gently curled hand slowly up and down Louis's fingers, face burning.

"Mmm-hmm," says Louis sceptically. "Because that is definitely how you wank. Yup. Give it some welly, mate, come on, I'm trying to help you here."

"Ugh," says Liam again, but closes his eyes, distantly wonders how this is his life, and pretends for a moment that Louis's fingers are his cock - which is a tough task, thank you, because Louis's fingers are short and skinny and nothing about Liam is short and skinny, okay - and grips it how he likes and starts to move his hand as fast as he likes.

It lasts about two seconds before he lets out a genuinely pained yelp and Louis is grinning smugly.

"Told you. That is a no-wank hand. Not to mention that bandaged palm is not going to feel nice on little Liam."

"Oww," Liam says, pouting. "Look, I can use my left hand - I don't need, like, _help_ \--"

"Okay, enough talk," says Louis loudly, and puts his other hand on Liam's knee. Liam's morning semi added to all this talk about wanking is leading to a precarious situation and Liam tries not to make a noise. "You know and I know and everyone knows a wank with the wrong hand is like a nice juicy steak made out of Quorn. Even if you get there, you'll feel unsatisfied for the whole day and that will make you grumpy and then we'll all be grumpy because we're all freakishly co-dependent, and the shows won't be as good and we'll be letting down the fans, Liam, so are you gonna let me toss you off?"

"Okay," says Liam meekly.

"For the fans," says Louis nobly.

"Don't mention the fans," says Liam, pained, "it ruins the mood."

Louis barks laughter at him. "You're hungover and your breath smells and I haven't showered in nearly two days. There is no mood, Payno. Just me being a really good bro."

Mood or no, Liam's dick still jumps almost embarrassingly eagerly when Louis rests his hand on top of it over the covers.

"Ready to go," says Louis approvingly, "good to see." Liam has no idea why it's good that he's already hard, but he feels pleased like he always does when Louis praises him for anything, anyway.

Louis tugs the covers off perfunctorily and gets his hand inside Liam's boxers.

"Gah," says Liam, and shuts his eyes. Louis's hand is on his dick. And this time not in a way where he's trying to maim Liam.

"Alright," says Louis. He trails his fingers up and down Liam's cock, first, then cups his balls, teasing, and Liam shudders all over and flops back down on the bed. 

Louis runs his fingers firmly up the middle of Liam's shaft again, and Liam's about to punch him until he finally takes it in his hand properly.

Louis's hand is small, smart, fast and teasing. "Anyone--" Liams gasps as Louis rubs a thumb over his sensitive head. "--anyone would think you've done this before."

"I have got me own cock, you twat," says Louis, ánd goes a bit faster, a bit harder. Liam groans and his hips flex helplessly upward. So this is how Louis does himself - course he teases himself, _course_ he does, Liam is not surprised, but he is sort of turned on, which may be the fact someone else's hand is on his dick, or it may be the idea of Louis working over himself like this, eyes shut tight and biting down on his lip and not letting himself come - but he's too close to his orgasm to worry about it too much. He likes it a bit rougher, usually, when he's doing it himself, but there's a merit in the tease and it's always nicer when someone else is doing it, so - so - 

His toes curl and his cock lurches in Louis's hand; Louis immediately loosens his grip, keeps stroking quickly but loosely, and Liam wants to hit him.

"Thought you were - meant to be being nice to me," he gasps out, lifting his head up off the pillow, gaze catching on his hard dick, getting wet and sticky at the head, pushing in and out of Louis's fist.

"I am being nice to you!" says Louis indignantly. "This is a top-notch handjob, so stop complaining."

Liam decides not to point out he didn't actually ask for this handjob, because it does feel very nice, his orgasm receding then building up again; this time Louis doesn't stop as Liam starts gasping out " _Oh my god, oh, god_ ," wanks him faster and harder until - fuck - it's happening, his balls tighten up, and he's coming, wet pulses over his belly, Louis wanking him in short tight flicks of his wrist right under the head.

Liam's whole body relaxes; the orgasm plus the painkillers kicking in makes him feel like he's floating about three feet above the bed.

"Gnnh," he mumbles.

"You're welcome," says Louis, and gets up from where he was perching on the side of the bed. Liam distantly notes he's got a rather big stiffy of his own sticking up inside his loose jogging bottoms. Instead of leaving, Louis climbs over Liam's legs and flops on the bed the other side of him. "Don't mind, do you?" he says, and rubs a hand over himself.

"Mmgh," says Liam.

"Don't flatter yourself, Average Payno, it's just sympathetic arousal," Louis says, sliding his hand inside his waistband. "All that bloody moaning and groaning. Thought I was watching porn, you bloody pervert."

"Eghnh," says Liam, and closes his eyes.

He can hear Louis, little hitched breaths, slick sounds, and thinks that he's teasing himself. His tired cock gives a stubborn little twitch.

Louis's elbow moves faster and faster, bringing himself up to the edge; then pauses; then starts again. After the third time, Louis grunts, and his hips punch up off the bed, his eyes squinched tightly shut, before he slowly releases his body back down.

Liam doesn't know when he opened his eyes and started blatantly watching. Oops.

"Howmm?" he says. He doesn't feel hungover or in pain any more but he doesn't feel terribly human either. Was he supposed to take two painkillers at once?

"What?" says Louis, turning sleepy eyes on Liam.

Liam smacks his lips and yawns. "How often?"

Louis blinks.

"Can I ask for a handjob. Like, per day," clarifies Liam.

Louis shrugs, swipes his unwashed fringe out of his eyes as he sits up languidly. "Whenever you might want a wank on a normal day. Unless you're a sex freak - I can't do you ten times a day, plus my own wanking, _I'd_ end up in bloody hospital."

Liam can smell come, and it's both his and Louis's, and it's. Weirdly sexy. Cool. "'Kay."

He only uses Louis once more that day, as it turns out, as he spends most of it sleeping and, once he wakes up properly, eating ravenously.

He showers in the evening, trying - and mostly failing, but he tried - to keep his bandage dry. The pain in his wrist is manageable, his body feels refreshed and sated, so his dick perks up in the shower.

"No," he tells it, "not now." His dick doesn't listen, of course, so he has to finish showering then drying off with an erection wobbling around the place. He wraps the towel around his waist, sits down on his bed, and texts Louis with an aubergine emoji.

The knock comes a minute later, then Louis opens the door anyway before Liam can reach it.

Louis kicks the door shut and declares, "Ah, we meet again, Average Payno!", looking down like he's addressing Liam's cock, then darts forward to tug Liam's towel off.

"You're such a knob," says Liam, his traitorous cock jumping as if in happy greeting. He's definitely bigger than average, he looked up the statistics. Not, like, _unwieldy_ bigger, but definitely above average.

Louis smirks. "Is that the way to speak to your giver of orgasms?" he says, then steps right in close, one arm going around Liam's waist, other on his cock, head dropping down to rest on Liam's collarbone. He smells showered, and warm, and familiar.

Liam has to resist the urge to pull him in close for a cuddle. For once, there is actually something more important to do when Louis's this close.

Louis does it quicker this time, only a little bit of teasing; Liam gets wetter quicker than he did this morning and Louis uses it deftly to slick the way, his hand flicking up and down with little snick-snick noises.

Liam tries to bite back the noises at first, a bit embarrassed about it, but it always feels nicer if he can let them out, and he thinks Louis likes it, anyway, or at least his dick does, and if he can return any good-dick-feelings, he reckons he should. He whines and gasps, and Louis _bites_ him, sharp little teeth on his collarbone, and Liam comes with an embarrassing yelp, come smearing all over Louis's hand and Liam's tummy.

"You're - fuck. A vampire," he gasps, while Louis snickers at him. He's hard again in his jogging bottoms, the shape of his erection bobbing around as he laughs. Liam sort of wants to watch him wank off again, but he's not entirely sure how to ask, so it's probably for the best that Louis leaves still clothed and hard. 

"Be careful tomorrow," warns Louis, as he leaves, idly rubbing himself. "You've got the sex pest looking after you."

Liam's sort of looking forward to it.

\--

Liam wakes up before his alarm to the warm slide of a hand over his tummy. 

"Oh my god," he says, certain he went to sleep alone last night. Adrenaline jolts through him and he's suddenly convinced a fan sneaked in again and crept into his bed, but when he turns his head there's just a pile of warm sleeping Harry next to him. 

"Mooorning," Harry drawls, eyes still closed, lightly dragging his nails over the hair on Liam's lower belly. Liam's cock twitches. 

"How did you get in here?" says Liam. He pokes Harry in the forehead, making Harry scrunch his face up disapprovingly. "You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack."

Harry shrugs lazily. "Wanted to be here when you woke up. Best time for a wank, innit?'

"Um." says Liam. Harry's not wrong.

Harry makes an agreeable noise and snuggles in, pressing his face to Liam's shoulder, his curls fluffy and soft on Liam's chin. He gets his hand into Liam's boxers and curls it around Liam's dick. His hand is warm and big and firm and confident, pulling Liam off in long full strokes.

Liam's eyes fall shut and he presses his head back into the pillow, letting his whole body tingle with how good Harry is at this. "Mo-morning," he moans, and Harry gives a pleased little giggle into his shoulder.

Harry doesn't tease at all, just slowly and inexorably drags Liam into a slow, deep orgasm that leaves him feeling like he's made of of overcooked spaghetti. Which is why he doesn't feel too bad about ignoring the press of Harry's dick wedged fatly against his hip. Spaghetti can't give handjobs. Actually, the whole reason he's in this position right now is because he's unable to give handjobs even when he's feeling far more at the functional end of the human-pasta spectrum, so he shouldn't feel bad about not returning favours.

"Alright there?" he murmurs, anyway.

"Mmm, very," says Harry, giving Liam a little kiss on his shoulder and sliding his hand deftly from Liam's boxers into his own, still wet with Liam's come, which is - a thing. His hand knocks into Liam's hip rhythmically, then he sighs gustily, making goosebumps skitter over Liam's neck, and smiles.

Liam's alarm goes off. "Gmrgh," he says, and turns it off

Harry wakes them up properly an hour or so later with a kiss on Liam's forehead. "Things to see, people to do," he says, vaguely, "but let me know if the need arises, and I will be at your beck and call. Otherwise, see you at the show tonight!"

"Kay," says Liam, stretching. A morning wank is nice anyway but apparently an assisted morning handjob knocks him the fuck out. "Um, Harry," he says, as Harry's about to leave.

"Mm?" says Harry, hopping one one foot as he shoves on a Chelsea boot.

"Thanks," offers Liam.

Harry smiles blindingly at him. "No worries, Liam. You'd do it for any of us."

God help him and his life, he bloody would, too.

Harry is a menace during the show that night; he barely leaves Liam alone, grinning at him cheekily and dancing up on him and giving him these evil little smirks.

Louis keeps raising his eyebrows like he's trying to say, _see! I told you he was a sex pest!_ and Niall and Zayn look like they're trying very hard to not be deeply amused.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Liam yells at Harry at one point where neither of them are singing, careful to keep his mic out of the way. His reprimand is probably ruined by the fact he's grinning so hard his face hurts a bit, but, oh well.

Harry returns the grin and boogies around him. "Dunno about you," he says back, smashing his face right up next to Liam's, "but I always like a wank after I get off stage. So I'm just letting you know, that if you do too, that's more than okay with me."

Once again, Harry is not wrong.

Liam just about manages to keep his dick down during the show, but it bobs up eagerly as soon as he strips his jeans off in their dressing room backstage. 

"Everybody out!" Harry declares grandly, not even pretending to not notice. "It's Liam wank time!"

"Oi," complains Niall mildly. "I've only got one shoe on."

"I can wait--" tries Liam, but Louis is already herding everyone out while Zayn grabs Niall's shoe. 

Caroline is one of the people being herded out, giving them all the evil eye - Liam hadn't realised she was in here, thinking it was only the lads, and winces.

"Sorry," he calls out a little bit pathetically as the door closes. "Caroline heard that!" he says to Harry. "What's she gonna think?"

"Caroline knows. Caroline knows _everything_. Like, I think literally everything, I think she's an ancient goddess come back to watch over us. Maybe, like, we're a punishment, for something she did wrong in her, like, divine life."

Liam blinks. "What are you talking about?"

Harry shrugs languidly. "I'm not really sure. Don't worry about it. I had an idea, by the way."

"About Caroline?"

"About wanking! Like, if you want, I was thinking, I could blow you instead."

Liam puts both his arms up in front of him as if to ward something away. "Wh-what?" he says, blinking again. "Why would you?"

Harry smiles, and his mouth is really red, and Liam's cock jumps, and Liam is very aware that he's just standing there in his socks and boxers with an obnoxiously obvious stiffy.

"Well," Harry says, "I think you, like, deserve it? Because I know your wrist hurts a lot and you aren't complaining about it, and also, I like doing it, so it's fine for me either way."

"Um," says Liam, not sure of a way to rebuff this and also mostly sure that he doesn't need to because he thinks a bolt of lightning might strike him down where he stands if he turns down a blowjob from Harry Styles. Even though this wasn't exactly what he'd imagined when Louis had shown him the spreadsheet. And definitely not what he'd imagined when he'd landed his very awesome spin at just that wrong angle on his wrist. "Okay?"

"Yay!" says Harry, beaming, then gently pushes Liam down into a chair and sprawls gracefully on his knees between Liam's spread thighs.

He goes right for it, sucking Liam down as confidently as he tossed him off this morning, all wide wet generous mouth and sloppy tongue, firm sucks and tight lips. He wraps his hand around the base, slicking it up with the spit dribbling down from his mouth, and it's, well, rather spectacular.

"Oh, god," Liam manages, hovering his hand over Harry's head, then sliding it into his curls helplessly when Harry wriggles his tongue cheekily at Liam's slit as it flexes around a slide of precome. Harry's only been going a couple of minutes and Liam is gonna blow. "Harry, I--I'm--"

Harry rolls his eyes up to look at Liam and raises his eyebrows. it's a very judgemental look from someone with a mouth stuffed full of cock.

"Shut up," Liam splutters, curling his toes in his socks to stop himself from fucking up into Harry's face, "you were working me up all bloody show--"

He comes mid-sentence, breaking off into a groan, and he tries to say _sorry_ because he knows enough to know that unloading into someone's mouth without warning isn't really on, but Harry's swallowing around him and all higher functions seem to stop.

When he can focus on anything other than breathing and orgasming, he blinks his eyes open and looks down at Harry, trying to focus, then abruptly yawns. Two hours of leaping around on stage followed by a spectacular blowjob seem to have finally sapped his usually limitless energy.

"Oh my god," he says.

"Alright?" says Harry, wiping his mouth. Liam wants to cry a bit. He just came in that mouth. He's maybe thought about it a tiny bit before - he thinks everyone with a penis who's ever met Harry has probably thought about it even if entirely involuntarily - but he never thought he actually, you know, would.

" _Yeah_ , alright," says Liam fervently. "I, um. Thanks? You didn't like, have to do that."

"I wanted to, Liam," says Harry earnestly.

It looks like he did, too, because he's somehow packing a huge stiffy into his very skinny jeans. Liam doesn't know how he does it, sometimes. He keeps looking at it - Harry grins and lets his legs fall open a bit, of course - and Liam bites his lip. His mouth is watering a bit. "I could, er. Help? Like?"

Harry shakes his head, grinning. "I know I'm really amazing at blowjobs, but you do remember why we're doing this in the first place?"

Liam blinks.

Harry rolls his eye and gestures dramatically at Liam's cast. "Your wrist, Liam. If you can't wank yourself off then, no offence, I don't really want you trying to do me. Bad idea all around."

"Oh!" says Liam. That actually hadn't been what he meant. "I s'pose. But, I mean. Like." He shrugs, very casual. "I could do - that? For you? I didn't break my mouth."

"Aw, Liam," says Harry. "You're lovely, but I didn't do that so I could get one back. C'mon, up." He helps Liam up out the chair and kisses him on the forehead. "Let's get dressed and back to the hotel, and I am gonna have a nice wank of my own. Do you think you'll, like, want it again tonight?"

Liam feels kind of disappointed. Also exhausted. "Nah. Thanks, mate."

"Any time. See you - well, tomorrow, obviously. But," he waggles his eyebrows, " _see you_ in four days."

\--

In the morning Liam is woken up by his phone buzzing on the table with a text from Niall. _Stuck with me today Payno ! holler when you need a 'hand' !_

Unfortunately, Liam also wakes up in a terrible mood. He's not used to this, he's usually - apparently annoyingly - chipper in the morning, but today he's got a headache, his wrist is throbbing painfully, and he's bored of the restless floaty feeling he gets from the painkillers because he can't properly focus on anything, but it's that or pain. He's sick of the bulky cast, even though he knows it's way better than a hard cast, but it still gets in the way of everything all the time and he hates feeling limited by his own body.

 _mooooornin nialler :S_ he replies with.

_Whats up ? Want me t come over_

_Not sure :////_

Niall knocks on the door a few minutes later, and, unsurprisingly, opens it without waiting more than a second. Liam stays in bed. He can feel himself pouting.

"Aww, Payno, what's the matter?"

Liam shifts grumpily. "My wrist hurts and I'm tired even though I slept all night and I'm so fed up of this bloody cast, and I don't even think I want a morning wank, so what's the point?"

Niall gets into bed with him immediately. "Even if you don't want a wank, I bet you could do with a cuddle," he says, and curls up next to him. He's warm and smells nice and Liam does feel a bit better. Niall cuddles in, careful not to jostle his arm, and nuzzles his face into Liam's neck.

"Thanks, Niall," he murmurs. The room is grey and dim and Liam thinks about going to back to sleep.

"Sure you don't want that wank?" says Niall, running a hand soothingly over Liam's chest.

"Dunno," says Liam grumpily, though maybe he does.

"Well," says Niall, slowly rubbing wider, longer strokes, "lemme know, okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," says Liam.

Niall slowly slips his hand under Liam's t shirt so he's touching skin, and his hand is all warm, slightly rough from guitar callouses. 

Liam smiles, because he can't really help it. Bloody Niall. "Are you trying to seduce me, Horan?"

Niall tilts his head up to look at him, all big blinking eyes. "I just want you to feel better, mate. And, like, morning orgasms are guaranteed to do that."

His hand slides over Liam's nipple, and Liam's cock twitches and gets thicker against his leg. Not there yet, definitely much more interested in getting there than before.

"Maybe," he hedges, grinning. "Open to be convinced."

"'S'at so," murmurs Niall, giving Liam's nipple a cheeky pinch that makes him gasp - having sensitive nipples has been a bloody nightmare in this band - and rubs his hand down to scritch over the hair on Liam's lower belly.

"Think you're on to something, to be fair, mate," Liam says, then gasps as Niall drops his hand down further and gets hold of Liam's mostly-hard dick.

"Now I'm definitely on to something," Niall cackles, then gets his hand inside Liam's boxers and starts wanking him.

He goes fast and firm, and the slight rough patches on his hand give this drag that Liam's dick really likes, jumping eagerly in Niall's hand, which makes Niall hum, pleased. "There we go," he says. "Feeling good?"

"Ye-yeah, mate, thanks," Liam gasps. He and Niall are still mostly under the duvet and it's getting hot and sweaty, but it feels really good and it's slowly pushing out all the bad, the pain in his wrist and his head and his irritable mood all drifting away.

He comes with a long luxurious groan, Niall wanking him firm and fast all the way through even as Liam's come gets his hand all messy and slippery, until Liam nudges him to stop.

"Better?" says Niall, pulling his hand out of Liam's pants and holding it away from himself awkwardly. 

"Much, thanks," says Liam, with feeling.

Niall hops out of bed to wash his hands in the bathroom, and Liam lazily watches the bounce of his erection in his jogging bottoms as he comes back in.

"Ah, yeah, sorry, mate," says Niall sheepishly, fluttering a hand around his cock. "Got me in the mood, like. I can, you know--" he waves at the door.

"No way," says Liam, wanting more cuddles in case the bad mood comes back. Niall is a bad mood antidote. "Get back into bed, bro, you can take care of it."

"Yeah?" says Niall. "Not weird?"

Liam rolls his eyes. "You just wanked me off, why would it be weird? Anyway, the others all have. Weird was Louis coming up with the idea in the first place, we've left weird behind yonks ago."

"Fair enough," says Niall and snuggles back into bed, grabbing a tissue off the bedside table. Liam watches him curiously, making Niall go pink and shove his shoulder and call him a perv, but he's interested to see, now he's watched Louis and Harry, how each of them wank. Niall is neat and fast and looks like he might want to go a bit rougher if he was on his own. His screws his face up like he's in pain, eyebrows pulled tightly together, then his face clears just before he comes, almost surprised expression of pleasure washing over him.

"Better?" says Liam grinning.

Niall cleans himself up, puts the tissue on the bedside table. "Remind me to put that in the bin later," he says, around a yawn.

"Kay," says Liam comfortably.

"Good idea though, innit? I wasn't sure when Louis first said it, but we talked it through, agreed it just made sense."

"It's really weird that it does make sense," Liam points out. "Like, it wouldn't to like, literally anyone else in the world." He shrugs. "Does to us though."

"Yep," says Niall happily. "So, the other lads treated you well, eh?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's been, like, really good. I always feel a bit bad that I can't, um, return the favour, you know?"

"Well," says Niall, "that's kind of the whole reason we're doing this. Cause you can't--" He makes a wanking motion in the air.

"I know, that's what Harry said. He gave me a blowjob, actually." He hadn't quite planned to say that.

Niall props himself up on an elbow to look down at Liam. "Really?" he says, sounding shocked.

"Yeah," says Liam, then hurriedly adds, "not that, you know, I'm saying you - like, I didn't - don't expect that. Or anything, like."

"Can I?"

"You don't have to, I really--"

"No, mate, I want to! Only done it once, and I want to do it again, and it'd be perfect with you, not scary, right? As well as giving you orgasms, which was the whole plan."

"Yes, exactly!" says Liam, getting excited now. "So, like, will you let me do it back to you, then? Because I, um. I want to, too, and like you said, it's not scary if it's one of us lot."

Niall looks at him thoughtfully, then nods. "Not just 'cause you think you should do something in return? We're none of us doing this for you 'cause we want anything. Apart from you to be happy, of course," he says, then makes an obnoxious kissy face and slobbers on Liam's face. 

Liam yelps and shoves him away. "Get off! No! No. Cause, like. I actually want to."

"Alright, then. Blowjobs, then. Whenever you next need a wank, I suppose?"

Liam sort of would like to do it now, but he should probably take his painkillers and have a shower and get to sound check and stuff. He nods. "Okay. Cool. Later."

He does mean to wait until after the show, because morning and post-show are his usual preferred wank times, but he and Niall keep giggling at each other through soundcheck and he really does not want to wait much longer.

"Oh, go and do it, already," says Zayn sourly after Liam lifts Niall off the ground for the third time.

Liam frowns, and Louis throws one of Harry's oranges at Zayn then at Liam. "Zayn's just being a miserable twat because he drew the short straw and got the last Liam slot," he yells, running by and jabbing Zayn in the side then darting off. "You know how jealous he gets over anyone having too much Liam time." 

Zayn scowls and goes as if to chase him, then waves a dismissive hand.

"Sorry, Liam," he mumbles then comes over and gives Liam a hug. "Didn't mean to be a knob."

"S'okay," says Liam, befuddled that giving him handjobs is apparently something for there to be infighting and straw-drawing about, but obscurely pleased about it nonetheless.

"Shall we?" asks Niall, bright eyed and eager, and Zayn grins a bit sheepishly and waves them off. Liam darts back in for another hug then runs off with Niall.

"It does suck for Zayn he got the last day," Niall says, breathlessly, as they dart backstage, running like they're being chased for no other reason than it's funny. "But he's not stealing my day, no way sir."

They use an empty and lockable dressing room, dodging various crew members' questions as they bolt past, and look at each other for a minute then fall into giggles.

"Okay, okay," says Niall, getting his breath back. He drops carefully to his knees, and Liam doesn't feel like laughing any more.

"Careful of your knee, mate," he says, and Niall rolls his eyes.

"Quit worrying and enjoy your blowjob."

Niall is more tentative than Harry, at least at first; he gets Liam's dick out of his pants, fists it a couple of times, though Liam doesn't really need the help to get fully hard what with the excitement fizzing through him. He drops a few sweet kisses on the head, and Liam's cock twitches again, making Niall laugh. 

"Alright, alright," he says, and opens his mouth, and goes down over Liam's cock. His mouth is very, very soft, warm and gentle, then he starts sucking hard and Liam's eyes roll back in his head.

"Y-yeah, god," he says. "God, that's really - good, fuck." His left hand flutters around Niall's head, stroking at his hair, and Niall's eyes close like he likes it, so Liam slides his hand right into Niall's hair, gets a gentle soft handful.

Niall doesn't go down deep but he goes steady and sucks hard, and orgasm tingles bright and happy in Liam's stomach, arrowing down. He just about manages to warn Niall this time, with a mangled yelp of his name and a tightening of his hand in his hair.

Niall pulls off, a long, slow, delicious suck, and manages to catch most of Liam's come as it pulses out of his slit in a tissue he's magically produced from somewhere.

"Okay?" he says hopefully, looking up at Liam, still on his knees. It's a rather lovely sight. Liam nods, wordlessly and collapses into a chair.

"Mate," he says, fervently, "so much better than okay. That was sick."

Niall looks pink and pleased with himself. "Wicked," he says. "You still wanna?"

"Yes, definitely," says Liam, his brain coming back online enough to be excited but luckily not enough to be nervous, which he sort of had been before. He blinks and smacks his lips, getting himself put back together. "You wanna sit in the chair, and I'll, like--" he waves at where Niall is. "On the floor?"

"Cool," says Niall, and they swap places, Liam on his knees and shuffling closer to where Niall's sitting in the chair. 

"Um," he says, and pushes Niall's slim thighs apart so he can edge in between them, Niall's knees at his shoulders. 

"It's not hard, mate," says Niall, reassuringly, rubbing his thumb over Liam's cheek.

"Kinda think it is hard," he says, eying the shape of Niall's cock in his jogging bottoms.

Niall cackles. "You know what I mean, though! Don't overthink it, mate. Just do it. Mouth like yours, it's gonna be sick, promise."

"Okay," says Liam determinedly, and shuffles in closer. He feels out the shape with his left hand, first, his bloody useless right hand in its cast just lying on Niall's thigh. Niall helps him undo his flies, then there's Niall's hard cock pushing up his boxer briefs, slight damp smear showing through them at the head. He leans in close, and he can smell it, the smell of cock, familiar but different because it's not his own cock, and his mouth waters again. He tugs the waistband down and Niall's cock drags down then bobs up, pink and sort of ugly-pretty, for a cock, anyway, which are weird looking across the board. The head is pushing up from his foreskin and the smell is sharp and real, right in front of his face.

No point in pissing around and making himself more nervous, so he goes for it, opening his mouth wide and feeding Niall's cock into his mouth with his left hand, letting it rest on his tongue. He works out straightaway he's gonna have to wrap his lips over his teeth, and his seals his mouth carefully around the head of Niall's cock, getting used to the size and shape for a second. The taste is strong, and at first even though he's not taken anything past the head in, his gag reflex seems like it might go, just for having something big in his mouth, but he breathes deeply through his nose and it gets much better.

He remembers he should probably do something rather than let Niall's cockhead sit there on his tongue, so he sucks a bit, immediately hears Niall suck in a breath and let it out on a little whine. He slides down a little bit, then back up, trying to coordinate it all and maybe move his tongue about a bit too. It's hard, especially when he realises that going down more than an inch or so past the head is really difficult and makes his gag reflex threaten again, and it takes him a few moments to find a rhythm - up, down, suck, working his left hand a bit awkwardly around the rest - but also, it's not maybe as hard as he thought it might be. It feels weird, but nice, and when he hears Niall start to moan and feels him jerk and twitch in his mouth, and when he feels Niall's hand land firm and warm on his head, it feels _really_ nice. He moans a little bit, which makes Niall reply in kind, and sucks a bit harder and goes a bit faster.

"Liam, Liam, fuckin - _fuck_!" says Niall, and Liam feels warm all the way down into his stomach. "'M gonna - Liam, fuck, I'm gonna come--"

Liam doesn't quite want to risk choking and sputtering over a mouthful of come on his first time, so he pulls off, sucking hard as he does so that Niall shouldn't need much wanking to finish - because, of course, his left hand isn't great shakes at that. He doesn't have Niall's magic tissue-producing capabilities, so lets Niall come all messy and gooey over his hand.

"Aw, fuck, shit," Niall sighs out. "That was really nice, god. You're great at that, bro."

Liam feels pleased. He likes being good at things. "Really?"

"Definitely. Honour to get your first, honestly."

Liam stands up and does a little dance around the room.

\--

Harry comes up to him before the show, looking very disgruntled. "You gave Niall a blowjob!"

Liam blinks and decides not to ask about the inter-band grapevine. "Yes?"

"I thought - I mean, like. I didn't know you actually wanted to! I was being nice!"

"I know you were being nice, Harry, thank you, it was lovely. But I, um. Yeah, I did actually want to."

Harry looks anguished. "I can't believe I told you no and you were just, like, there, with your _mouth_ , and I said no."

Liam feels sort of bad. "I mean, I still can? Next time? Or - sooner, if you really want? Turns out it's quite fun."

Harry stares at Liam - or, more specifically, at Liam's mouth - and looks pained for a minute, like he's battling with some serious internal dilemma, then shakes his head and sighs. "Nah, I'll wait. Zayn or Louis will kill me if I mess with their days." He points at Liam. "Hold that thought."

\--

Liam doesn't expect Zayn to be doing a Harry and sneaking into his room before he's awake, so he makes his own way to Zayn's room in the morning, pressing down idly on his morning stiffy. Zayn had texted him with a smiley face just before he'd fallen asleep last night so he knows he hasn't, like, forgotten or anything.

The spare keycard in his pocket luckily opens Zayn's room, but the bathroom door is closed and light on when he goes in, so he gets into Zayn's bed to wait. 

He's woken up by Zayn's hair dripping on him and Zayn dropping a little kiss to his forehead. "Morning, babe," Zayn says, then climbs back into bed behind him, sliding a hand across his waist and spooning up behind him. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmm," says Liam, snuggling back into Zayn. This is lovely, but his erection isn't going down and having someone all snugged up warm and close is not helping.

"Wake up horny?" Zayn murmurs into the back of Liam's neck.

Liam giggles. "Maaybe," he says.

"Turn around then."

Liam squirms over til he's facing Zayn, Zayn's arm still wrapped around his waist. Zayn's face is so close to his it's a bit blurry. Liam smiles. "Hii," he says.

"Hi," says Zayn. "So I heard we're doing this thing where you broke yourself and now we have to wank for you."

"Something like that," Liam agrees. "Is that okay?" He tries to not push forward where his dick is wedged against Zayn's thigh.

"Yeah, if I have to," says Zayn, but Liam can see he's grinning, and his hand is drawing little aimless patterns on Liam's back.

Zayn nudges forward, his nose brushing Liam's, then a little bit further, til he's pressing a soft kiss right to Liam's mouth.

Liam stills. It's not - bad, in fact, it's very lovely and his tummy does a little happy dip, but he wasn't - he didn't think this was really part of the deal.

Zayn pulls back a little bit.

"Um," says Liam.

"Problem?" says Zayn, kindly but maybe a little bit upset, a few layers down.

"No," says Liam quickly, "no, no way, no problem, I just. Wasn't, like, expecting that. The others didn't - kiss me, like."

"Just gave you handjobs and blowjobs?"

Liam feels a bit silly. "Er, yeah."

"Well," says Zayn, "I mean, I won't if you don't want me to, bro, I know this is technically just us helping you out, like, but if I'm gonna make someone come, I kind of want to kiss them. It doesn't really mean much more than that. I just think it's nice. Maybe it makes, me like, an old romantic or something, but."

"No, I know what you mean. It does - it does sound nice, actually," he says, honestly.

"Not the first time we've kissed, anyway, is it?" says Zayn a bit slyly, because of the time they were young and stupid and semi-accidentally snogged in the middle of a playfight. Liam had been wondering if Zayn had forgotten about that, because he hadn't.

"Um," he says, feeling himself go a bit hot in the face. "No, I suppose not."

"Well then."

This time Liam wriggles forward a bit, and kisses Zayn.

It's funny, but nice, the prickle of Zayn's stubble against his own; it makes Zayn's lips and tongue seem even softer in comparison, when Zayn opens his mouth a bit and slips Liam just a bit of tongue. Liam makes a little noise and does surge forward, this time, rocking his dick into Zayn's thigh, and groans at the lovely pressure.

Zayn hums into the kiss, low and pleased, and slides his hand down Liam's back to grab at his bum. Liam sucks in a breath, because it feels really nice and also weirdly intimate considering what else he's had his bandmates do this week, then groans again as Zayn hauls him forward so they're pressed tight, and, absolutely grinding together, god. He can feel Zayn's cock right up there against his own and he feels hot from his face right down into his chest.

Zayn pulls his mouth away with a wet noise. "This alright?" he whispers, lips still brushing Liam's.

"Yes," hisses Liam, because Zayn has now wedged his thigh in between Liam's and Liam can ride his stiff dick right down into it.

"Mmm, good," says Zayn, and then he's pushing Liam onto his back and rolling on top of him, all without breaking the kiss. Liam really probably could have predicted he'd be smooth as hell in bed.

Liam whines, hips pushing up off the bed and into Zayn, helplessly, cock starting to get wet at the head and sliding against his boxers where he's rubbing against the smooth plane of Zayn's thigh.

"Yeah, okay," Zayn mutters into Liam's mouth, planting his hands either side of Liam's head and starting to rub down into him, getting into a rhythm that feels so good. His cock is a hot hard line grinding against Liam's hip.

Liam whimpers, and rubs down the arched line of Zayn's back with his left hand, then grabs onto Zayn's skinny arse and tugs him in firmer.

"Yeah, _yeah_ , Liam," Zayn mutters, and kisses him again, his soft clean hair falling down to brush Liam's forehead, rolling his hips over and over again into Liam's.

Liam's gonna come, without even a hand - or mouth - on his dick this time, just from the grinding hot friction between them; he tightens his fingers around his sweet little handful of Zayn's arse and moans against Zayn's lips, and comes, in thick lovely pulses that smear all over the inside of his boxers.

"Did you come, bro?" pants Zayn, then, without waiting for an answer - Liam's gone all floppy and relaxed on the bed such that it's probably obvious - bites out a string of swearwords and shoves his cock down against Liam's hip, and Liam feels it jerk as he comes. Wow.

"Wow," he says truthfully, when he can speak a few moments later. Zayn's rolled off him and is stretching luxuriously. "Wasn't, um. Expecting that."

Zayn grins at him. "That alright?"

"Oh, yeah, that was brilliant!"

"None of the others did anything like that, eh?" Zayn asks. Too casually.

Liam narrows his eyes at him. "This isn't a competition, by the way."

"Oh, no, no, of course, it's not at all." Zayn pauses, not looking at Liam. "Formally speaking, of course."

Liam hits him weakly in the arm. "It isn't! You're just meant to be helping me out because of my wrist, not worrying about whether anyone's doing it better than you."

"I'm not worrying!" says Zayn, immediately, looking at Liam all big-eyed. Then he grins. "Because I'm pretty sure I don't need to worry."

Liam rolls towards him and cuddles, which probably doesn't help back up the reprimand he's trying to give. "Well, you lot can pretend it's a competition, but I won't be, so it all ends up totally pointless."

"Suppose we should be glad it wasn't Louis who broke his wrist," says Zan thoughtfully, running a hand through Liam's hair gently. "God knows what, like, depraved acts he'd end up having us all doing."

Liam laughs. "He'd be a nightmare. He'd ask for it at the worst times just on purpose."

\--

"I would not! says Louis outraged when Liam raises this very point in a half-arsed band meeting they have this afternoon. They're meant to be talking something about staging for an upcoming show that has a differently sized stadium, but they're talking about Liam's wank rota, like now that they've all had a day it's open season.

Liam is pretending to sulk in the corner of the couch as the others discuss him, secretly sort of liking it when theyre talking about it, even if they're talking about his O-face, which is not a position he'd ever thought he'd find himself in. Mind you, neither was selling out a worldwide stadium tour, so he can't be too bothered.

"If Louis'd broken his wrist, no-one else might have had the idea," says Niall. "Cause Louis thought of it for Liam."

"I think Louis would have had the idea for himself and made us do it," Harry snickers.

Louis kicks out at whoever's nearest, which is Zayn, who rolls his eyes. "Whatever, it's a fantastic idea, shut up, all of you. Look how happy Liam is!" says Louis, crossing his arms.

Four heads swivel to look at Liam, looking all fond and sort of fatherly, which is creepy in context.

"Ugh, shut up," says Liam. "Whatever, I would have been fine with my left hand."

Four sets of eyebrows raise sceptically.

"Maybe," he allows. "Probably. ...Not."

It's dangerous to validate Louis when he has ridiculous ideas, but Liam supposes he's done enough of it so far than one more can't hurt.

Louis nods proudly. "Liam's happy, therefore we're happy, we've broken down even more 'inappropriate' boundaries--" Louis uses obnoxious air quotes around 'inappropriate', along with a dramatic eyeroll; "--which to me is only a good thing, the shows are good, the fans are happy, even management's happy even if they don't know why, world peace is just a few steps away."

There's possibly a flaw in that logical progression, but Liam can't be arsed to point it out.

\--

Liam actually gets Zayn's hand that night after the show, which he's kind of pleased about, because he wanted to see how Zayn does it compared to the others. 

Gently, is the answer; Liam likes a tight grip on his cock, usually, but Zayn is so soft and gentle and sweet, with sly little rubs of his fingers over Liam's cockhead, playing with his foreskin, cradling his balls, nudging to press just behind, making him gasp, then back to this gentle stroking - Liam doesn't have time to want it tighter before he's close to coming.

"Fuck," he says, pressing his face towards Zayn for a kiss. "'M--gonna--"

Zayn kisses him, bites softly at Liam's bottom lip and slips his fingers right over the sensitive head of his cock again, plays with the precome he's leaking, and then gives him a couple of fully firm strokes, and Liam loses it, toes curling tight and eyes screwed shut.

"Mmmmm," he moans out, eyes falling shut.

"Okay?" says Zayn, sounding pleased, and gives Liam a kiss.

"Mmmm," says Liam, with feeling. It's going to be tough to go back to just wanking when his hand's healed; all these handjobs, blowjobs, general assisted orgasms are spoiling him. It's like going back to Sainsburys-only brand Coco Pops. You can't do it once you're used to Kelloggs.

He forces his eyes open when he hears Zayn's breath hitch, because he wants to see Zayn come. Zayn's biting his lip, eyelashes fluttering, hand working slowly under the covers, and Liam decides that kissing Zayn is more important than watching, especially when he looks all lovely like this, so he does.

Zayn pulls away and shoves his face into Liam's neck, muffling a groan, when he comes. Liam works his good arm around Zayn and pulls him in for a cuddle. His eyes fall closed again.

"Mmm, no no," says Zayn, sleepily. "Y'can't fall asleep in my bed. I'd just have to do you in the morning, too, and then Louis would kill me for stealing his day."

"Ugh," says Liam grumpily, but Zayn's right. He doesn't really get why they're acting all possessive over their days, but he's not going to lie, he sort of likes it. He kisses Zayn one more time, then rolls out of bed with a groan and goes back to his own room.

\--

Louis barges into Liam's room and plops himself belly down in Liam's bed, propping his chin up on his hands and swinging his legs above him.

"Morning, Liam! I know, I know, you've been waiting for my day to come back around this entire time. Have the others been doing okay? Don't tell me, I know I've been the best."

Liam yawns, then hums thoughtfully. "They've been okay. I mean, you know. Harry gave me a blowjob. Niall let me give him a blowjob. Zayn kissed me. So - you know. Alright."

A competitive light gleams in Louis's eyes. "Did they now," he says, slowly.

Liam grins.

\--

The doctor make a thoughtful noise and points at the x-ray. "You're healing well, quicker than we forecast. Strength is good, the fracture is doing very well. I think we should be able to get the cast off a week or even ten days earlier than we originally said. Which you're probably very happy to hear! How are the pain levels?"

Liam opens his mouth, then closes it again. "Um," he says. "Well, you know. It's still quite sore. I don't - it hurts, I don't know if I want to risk any long term damage by taking the cast off too early. I'd - I think we should keep it on for the full, um, the full time." He tries to look very mature and sensible.

The doctor frowns at him. "Are you sure?" she says. "I would have thought someone as young and active as yourself would rather regain full use sooner rather than later."

"Well," says Liam.


End file.
